Catching Up With The Past
by Princess Misery
Summary: COMPLETE!After a bad break up Stacey comes back to work at the Montecito. She and Danny become close but when her past catches up with her what will happen to their relationship? (WARNING CONTAINS MILD REFERENCE TO DOMESTIC VIOLENCE!)
1. Not What I Came To Las Vegas For!

**Title: **Catching Up With The Past (title may change!)

**Author: **Stacey Mclean****

**Feed back to: staceym2000hotmail.com **

**Rating: **

**Classification: **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters of Las Vegas except Stacey.

**Spoilers: **Delinda has a best friend Stacey, who is like a sister to her and a daughter to Ed. After a bad break up she comes back to work at the Montecito. She and Danny become close but when her past catches up with her what will happen with her and Danny?

**Danny's P.O.V**

I was walking to Ed's office first thing Monday morning, today was different though he had asked me to, normally I would go to get my orders for the day, but today he had specifically asked me to go and see him so I knew something was going on.

I walked in to the corridor direct to Ed's office and met up with Sam. "You off the see Ed?" she asked me

"Yeah, he ordered me to" I explained

"Me to" she told me "something must be going on"

Ed had called me and Sam in to his office first thing Monday morning, it was hard to keep track of days in Las Vegas, and it always seemed like a weekend. I was curious now with what was going on. 

Delinda was sat in front of her Dad's desk. Sam took a seat next to her after saying "good morning" to her and Ed. I stood behind the two gorgeous ladies.

 "I have a very important guest arriving tomorrow morning and I would like the two of you to give her everything and anything she wants…"

"Daddy I really don't think she needs babysitters, no offence to you two, she'll be pissed at you if you do this…" Delinda interrupted, that was the first time I had ever heard Delinda swear in front of her Father.

"Delinda, she's had it rough, and I wanna make sure she's not keeping it all inside, she will be escorted by these two whether she likes it or not!" Ed said

"And it's not like she's never been here before, she use to be your right hand man well woman" Delinda told him.

"we are done here Delinda" Ed told her, she sighed loudly and stood up to leave "and remember keep your mouth shut" Ed added looking at his daughter.

"I know. Let me know when she gets here, I can't wait to see her" Delinda told her Dad.

"You will be the first to know" her Dad reassured her. Delinda left and Ed waited to continue until she had left.

"Thank god. Where was I? Anything and everything she needs, don't ask questions just do it. She's just come out of a really bad relationship, a really, really bad break up and I want her here so I can keep an eye on her and when she is up to it she will be working with you Danny, she's already worked here as Delinda said so she won't need training, but two of you is better than one and she is the best at what she does"

Best at what she does what about me? I'm good at my job, I'm his right hand man, and a woman do my job, please?

"If you don't mind me asking, who is she?" I asked

"She's my daughter" Ed told us.

"I thought Delinda was your only daughter?" Sam asked

"Delinda is my only daughter by blood. Stacey had a bad bringing up, she made friends with Delinda, I took her in, that's all you need to know, if Stacey wants you to know anymore she will tell you herself." Ed said. "Her plane lands at 8.45 tomorrow morning, I want you both there to pick her up"

"Ed I'd love to but you asked me to escort the Beale party this week" Sam told Ed. The Beale's where known as what we call Whales (gamblers who have obscene amounts of money that when they lose millions they don't bat an eye.)

"That's right. Well Danny looks like you're on your own."

Great I get to spend god knows how long with another Delinda, this should be fun.

"And don't make the mistake of thinking she's anything like Delinda, she use to be but she grew out of it." Ed told me. To bad Delinda didn't. "She's a lot like you Danny just better looking"

"Thanks" I joked.

"she will be staying on the top floor in the Pent house, and the camera's wont be on in her room, she hates it, you will be at her beck and call Danny, I've got someone to cover you here tomorrow and for as long as she needs you around so take care of her!" I knew she was really important to him and I wanted to do a good job but I didn't wanna be a babysitter, it's not what I came to Las Vegas for!

**Author note: Please review! And if anyone thinks of a better title let me know. Thanks. Oh look a review button! **


	2. Surprise Meeting

**Danny's P.O.V**

I was so intrigued to meet this so called "better looking" me, as I drove to the airport Tuesday morning all I could think about was what she was going to be like, and what had happened with this bad break up!

I waited as the crowds of people walked out the tunnel connecting to the plane, I was holding a sign up that read Stacey Deline but I knew as soon as she walked out of the tunnel, she was gorgeous, the best looking woman I had ever seen and working in Las Vegas I had seen a hell of a lot of women. She was tall, with blonde curly hair, she was wearing low cut jeans, and a short top that showed off her perfectly tanned and toned stomach. Damn why couldn't she be like Delinda still?

"Hi I'm Danny" I said as she approached me.

"The guy in the blue shirt and dark spiky hair, thinks I'm meeting my fiancé, kiss me" she said getting closer to my face. Anything and Everything she wants Ed had told me. I kissed her. OH MY GOD! It was amazing. We stopped kissing and she looked over at the guy with the blue shirt and black spiky hair and waved I smiled and nodded at him, feeling great! We walked to the luggage collection holding hands.

"Not the greeting I was expecting" I told her.

"I like to surprise people" She said.

"Well I'm surprised" she laughed, her smile was magnificent; she could light up a room with her smile. Stop it Danny you can't fall the bosses daughter again!

We spent the two weeks together doing various things from swimming, bowling, gambling, dinner, movies, just sitting in her pent house watching TV, it was great to have the time off work to and to being paid to spend time with this amazing women was a bonus. After two weeks though I went back to work but still saw her everyday we went out to dinner most nights or lunch together. We hadn't kissed again or even mentioned it, we were friends and I wasn't gonna spoil that by telling her I wanted to be more than friends, friends was fine…for now, I enjoyed spending time with her and she enjoyed spending time with me.


	3. Conversations With Ed

**Danny's P.O.V**

"Danny" I answered my mobile.

"I need you in my office" Ed said before hanging up. I walked through the casino and went to Ed's office.

"Boss?" I asked walking in.

"You're taking Stacey out tonight again?" he asked me

"Yeah" I answered.

"Your falling for her aren't you?" he asked me

Ok now I really wasn't expecting that I couldn't lie to him though, every time someone mentioned her name my face lit up and I couldn't stop smiling. "Yeah I am… I already have"

"Does she feel the same?" Ed asked

"I don't know we haven't talked about it and I don't intend to bring it up, she's not ready for it" I told him.

"Danny I like you, and I think you and Stacey would be great together, but you're right she's not ready and there's still a lot you don't know about her…" Ed explained

Why does everyone keep saying that? Stacey said it to me all the time "there's more to me than you think". So tell me! I knew why she had left The Montecito, she met a guy, Vegas wasn't the place for a relationship so she moved to L.A with him, fair enough, it went wrong she came back, what more did I need to know?

"…just be careful and if you hurt her I'll kill you" Ed threatened and I honestly thought he meant it, if I did hurt her he would probably have me killed!

"You won't need to kill me" I reassured him.

The conversation with Ed was strange and it stayed on my mind for the rest of the day, what didn't I know about her that was such a big deal? Why wouldn't they tell me? Me and Stacey had been friends now for like three months why was it such a big secret?

I knocked on Stacey's pent house door. She answered in a long black silk dress with a low v neck front and back, her hair was up and all I wanted to do was kiss her neck. I handed her the roses I had bought her. "You ready?"

"Yeah, let me just get my purse and put these in some water, their beautiful." she said walking to the kitchen of her pent house.

"beautiful roses for an equally if not more beautiful woman" I said following her in to the kitchen. She placed the roses in a vase with water in then we left for the restaurant.


	4. Ben And Jerry's Talk

**Danny's P.O.V**

"Had a weird conversation with Ed today" I said picking up my glass of wine. We had had our main course and we're waiting for the deserts in the lovely restaurant Mike had recommended to me 'guaranteed to get you some ass' he had said, 'and if it doesn't lose the girl'.

"About what?" she asked looking over the table at me.

"He said if I ever hurt you he'd kill me" I told her

"Well he doesn't need to worry cause we're only friends" she answered. Ouch! That hurt.

"Is that all you wanna be?" I asked her "you just wanna be friends?"

"Don't do this Danny please" she said looking in to her wine glass avoiding eye contact.

"I just wanna know, if that's all you want than tell me, I can't keep hoping and wishing that we're gonna go somewhere if you don't want us to"

She starred at her glass for a little longer contemplating her next words "I just wanna be friends" she finally said

"Fine I'm just glad I know"

**Stacey's P.O.V **

We sat in awkward silence for the rest of the meal and we rushed back to the Montecito as fast as we could to get away from each other. I got in to my room, took off the dress and took off my make up. I know I'd messed up with him but there was things about me he wouldn't like and it wouldn't be fair to bring him in to my sordid past. I couldn't sleep I was sat watching TV at 3 am I knew Delinda wouldn't be asleep so I called her cell phone.

"Hey babe, what you doin?" I asked when she answered

"Nothing just finishing work" she answered. Delinda, working, it was a funny thought but she had really jumped in to her job at Mysitque.

"I need to talk" I told her

"Ben and Jerry's talk?" she asked,

I laughed "definitely and lots of it"

"say no more, give me 20 minutes". She was true to her word and 20 minutes later she was at my door with two tubs of chocolate chip Ben and Jerry's. "So what's up?" she asked taking a spoon of ice cream.

"I think it's time I told Danny about my past" I said.

The spoon stopped half way to her mouth. "Really?" she asked

"Yeah. We went out to dinner and he asked me if I wanted to be anything more than friends, I said no, it wouldn't have been fair of me to say yes"

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him" Delinda told me

"He's gonna find out one way or another and I think it's better if it comes from me"

"If you think it's the right thing to do, go for it" she said before eating her ice cream.

"I have to, if I want any sort of relationship with him, friends or more than friends, he should know"

"So go tell him but don't expect him to understand" Delinda told me, no one understood I didn't understand either, but I had to tell him.


	5. Cindy, Cynthia, Carol?

**Danny's P.O.V **

I woke up in a hotel room my head was banging so hard it felt like there was a drum kit in there! I couldn't remember where I was or what had happened the pervious night. I turned over to see a gorgeous (sleeping) brunette, it came flooding back, and I'd been on a date with Stacey she had said she wanted to be friends, I went to meet Mike at a party and met… Cindy… Cynthia…Carol…god knows here name but I had to get out of here and fast. I got up and collected my clothes put them on as quietly as I could. I looked around the room trying to figure out where I was then I saw the hotel door Fire Escape for the Montecito Hotel and Casino. SHIT!

Could I be anymore fucking stupid? God sleeping with a girl where I work. Do I have a death wish?

Cindy or Carol or Cynthia didn't stir once, she was totally out of it and I was so thankful for it.

I started to walk to the surveillance room I tried not to look suspicious but I knew someone on the night shift would have seen me; I was in for it if Ed found out. This was gonna be a hell of a long day.

I walked in to the office and everyone turned to look at the dead man walking, I kept my head low and starred at my feet. I walked in to Ed's office.

"Just tell Sam to do whatever they want" Ed said to Stacey who was stood in front of his desk. She didn't say a word she just walked away from his desk and didn't even look at me as she passed me.

"Something going on?" I asked Ed as Stacey left

"Just important guests are being shady, we've got it under control though" Ed explained to me.

"I'm gonna do the checks" I told Ed.

"Fine" Ed said turning to his computer.

**Stacey's P.O.V**

I walked out of the elevator and found Sam talking to Nessa. They both fell silent as I got closer.   
  
"Morning Stace" Nessa said in her sexy London accent

"Hey ladies" I said smiling.   
  
"you ok?" Sam asked me "we heard about Danny"

"I'm fine, he's a free man, he can do whatever he wants with who ever he wants." I told them both. "Ed said to tell the whales they can have what they want and if they give you any trouble call me or Danny" I explained to Sam.

"Thank you" Sam said before walking off towards her family of Whales.

**Danny's P.O.V **

I got through most the day avoiding Stacey but I finally bumped in to her in the surveillance room, she was sat watching some old, grey short guy on the slot machines.

"What's he up to?" I asked sitting besides her.

"Nothing just watching" she answered distantly

"Look I'm sorry bout last night" I said as quietly as I could so no one else could hear me. "I took it badly, I got drunk and did something stupid" I added

"Danny it's fine, we're just friends, and it wouldn't bother me if you slept with the whole of the Montecito guests." She said casually as if it really didn't bother her.

"Cool I'm just glad we're still friends" I told her confused about her reaction. I knew when she said that all she wanted was to be friends she didn't mean it, but her reaction made me think that maybe it was all she wanted.

"We'll always be friends Danny not matter what" she said looking at me for the first time.


	6. Not Joining In With The Fun

**Danny's P.O.V**

3 weeks later and it was the Weekend of weddings and the weekend that Mr Zhoa was in town. He staying at the Montecito with his two very high profile daughters, whose names I couldn't remember or pronounce.

Me and Stacey had been out on a few more dates. although we were just friends, we still flirted. I didn't need another best friend I had Mary, but it's what Stacey wanted and I wanted her in my life. if friends was all we could be then so be it.

"Danny" Stacey said as I answered my mobile "your supposed to be watching the Zhoa daughters and their here partying hard" she told me

"I'll be right there" I said before hanging up.

I arrived at the Mystique that had been turned in to a full on Hen party with 50 Hens and lots of half dressed fire men.

Stacey, Mary, Delinda, Sam and Nessa were all stood watching the soon to be married ladies, laughing at them.

"Where are they?" I asked Stacey.

"Doing Tequila slammers at the bar" she told me taking her eyes off one of the male strippers that was dancing with a bride but starring at Stacey.

"Have some dignity" I joked

"Please like you wouldn't be drooling if I was wearing nothing but a pair of hot pants grinding up you" she said beginning to grind up against me.

"your such a tease" I whispered to her.

"and you love it" she whispered in to my ear turning around to face me.

**Stacey's P.O.V**

He kissed me on the cheek, winked at me (which always made my knees weak) then walked over to the tequila girls.

"I gotta hand it to you Stace, your handling the whole Danny thing well most girls would have jumped in to bed with him a long time ago" Sam told me.

"I'm not most girls though. And we're just friends. Although I have thought about it" I said biting my bottom lip and starring at him as he left the club with the girls. They all laughed at me.

It was so funny and embarrassing watching the 50 hens with the strippers, I noticed one girl sat at the bar on her own watching the fun too, I walked over to her and sat besides her.

"not having fun?" I asked

"No I'm having a lot of fun, it's just my fiancé wouldn't like it if he knew what was going on here" she answered shyly. You could tell she was with a very dominating man. Her face looked at the floor as she said he wouldn't approve, I knew the feeling and the look.

"I'm Stacey," I said offering my hand for her to shake.

"Kay, Kay Berry" Kay replied taking my hand.

"And what's the name of the lucky man who is marrying you?" I asked, I sounded as if I was chatting her up.

"Kyle, Kyle Michael Green" she answered dreamingly starring in to space. I knew that look too; she was so in love although she feared him too.

"What?" I asked shocked and scared.

"Are you ok?" Mary asked walking over to us "you look really pale"

"I er…I just…I feel sick" I said walking away as fast as I could.


	7. Catching Up With The Past

**Stacey's P.O.V**

I left Mystique as fast I could; I took my cell phone from my pocket and pressed my speed dial 1.

"Ed Deline" Ed answered

"Where are you?" I asked impatiently

"In my office" he answered

"Stay there I need to talk to you" I said before hanging up. I walked to Ed's office with my heart pounding and memories flooding back. This wasn't happening! I told myself. Everything was going well, me and Danny were going great, I loved working at the Montecito I had made a life here I'd been here about 11 months and I had a place to call home.

I walked in to Ed's office tears streaming down my face. "What's going on?" Ed asked me

"He's here," I told him

"Kyle?" he asked me

"Yes, he's here for the wedding weekend. Ed he's getting married, we've gotta stop it"

"I want you to go to your room don't leave until I phone you" Ed told me getting up out of his chair and putting his jacket on.

"Ed don't do anything stupid. Don't hurt him; I made him pay for what he did. Just warn Kay, you can't let her marry him"

"What's her name?"

"Kay Berry"

"I'll tell her and I promise I won't lay a finger on him"

"Or get someone else to"

"Or anyone else I promise" he said walking to stairs to leave his office.

"Ed" I said as he descended the stairs, he stopped and looked up at me "I haven't told Danny or anyone else for that matter"

"I'm just gonna find out his room number and have my guys keep a close eye on him and his fiancé make sure he's not up to his old tricks. And Danny doesn't need to know" he assured me.

I walked back to my room, I had calmed down now. Kyle didn't know I was there, he didn't need to know I was there either, I'd just keep a low profile for the next two days, I'd be fine. I tried to convince myself.

I went in to my fridge and pulled out the bottle of wine me and Danny had half drunk the night before. I didn't bother with a glass I just took a big swig out of the bottle I sat in my living room thinking.

**"Kyle I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean to make it to spicy I'll fix it, I'll make you something else to eat" I pleaded with him but I know what was coming next. **

**"it's not good enough bitch! It should be right first time!" he screamed at me walking closer to me as I backed away from him. I was no match for him; he was 6'5 to my 5'2 he had a strong build, dark scary eyes, thick black spiky hair, and hands of a giant. I never knew how I survived his blows. **

**"Kyle, please don't I'm sorry I'll make it right" I had already began crying and he hadn't even raised his hand to me. **

**"Don't what? Teach you a lesson? Cause you obviously need one" he said raising his fist to me; I had no choice but to accept it. His fist came down and struck me.**

****

I jumped out of my day dream as someone banged on my door. I walked warily to the door and looked through the spy hole. I opened the door.

"Hey" Danny said "we were supposed to meet for drinks"

"Shit, Danny I'm sorry, something came up" I explained.

"What's wrong?" he asked "why are you crying?"

I felt my cheek to find tears, I'd been crying and hadn't realised. "I'm fine"

"What's going on?" he asked walking further in to my apartment. "Ed's on a mission for something and I'm gonna guess it's something to do with the reason your crying"

"Danny please not now, I really just wanna be alone"

"NO I'M SICK OF THIS, YOU ALWAYS SHUT ME OUT, AND I WANNA KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON!" Danny bellowed

"Danny I'm really not in the mood, and I'm not ready to tell you"

"Fine, when you finally realise that I'm not the bad guy here give me a call" he said before storming out of my apartment and slamming the door behind him.

I hadn't told him about my past, Delinda was right he wouldn't have understood so I decided not to tell him. But now he was gonna find out anyway. I went to walk back in to my lounge but someone knocked on the door again. I walked to open the door and didn't bother to look in the spy hole… I knew it was Danny coming back to apologise.

"Kyle" I said starring up at him.

"Hey stranger, I've missed you" he said. I tried closing the door but he put his size 9 there to stop it and forced his way in. "so get this…" he began closing the door "…I went back to my fiancé's room to kiss her good night. She was sat up waiting to talk to me. I ask her how the party was; she tells me how she met this strange woman who ran off when she mentioned my name. So you can imagine the questions she had!" I was backing away again, just like old times. "And I never got to say thank you for stabbing me" he added with an evil glare in his eyes walking towards me.


	8. In Trouble

**Danny's P.O.V **

I stormed out the elevator and through the casino.

"Ed" I answered my cell.

"Where are you?" he asked urgently

"On the floor why?" I asked

"get up to the surveillance room and find out what room Kyle Green is in. He is marrying a woman called Kay Berry, check the camera on her room too see if he has been in there and where he went after, I wanna know where he is now!" he added

"Where are you?"

"I will be there as soon as I can just do it Danny and now" he said before hanging up.

I heard the panic in his voice so I ran to the surveillance room. I put his name in and found his room and Kay Berry's room too. This Kyle Green had been in Kay's room, he had left 20 minutes ago. I followed him on the cameras, "What the hell?" I said aloud "Ed" I said quickly as he answered his cell "he went to Stacey's room"

"FUCK GET THERE NOW!" Ed shouted

"What's going on?" I asked running from the office.

"She's in trouble, get there now!"

The elevator went so slow, I got out on her floor and ran to her room, I knocked on the door there was no answer. "Stacey open the door please. Stacey" I called to the closed door.

"Danny" I heard her call "help me". I kicked the door and it didn't open it took three attempts but finally it opened.

I walked in and the place was trashed, nothing stood up right in the lobby to her pent house, vases were smashed, tables turned over. She was lay on her stomach her head facing the door, the whole of her face was covered in blood as her clothes were the same.

"Stacey" Ed called rushing in followed by 6 of the hotel's security guards.

"Over here" I called. Ed ran over. "Call 911"


	9. The Past Revealed

**Danny's P.O.V **

The paramedics arriving and them taking her to the hospital was a huge blur. She was unconscious, alive but unconscious. With the amount of blood and the state of her room, I couldn't believe she was alive. Ed rode in the ambulance and I followed in my car with Delinda and picked up Jillian on the way to the hospital.

They were doing tests on her when we arrived. I sat in the private visitor's room with Ed, Delinda and Jillian.

"Can I know what's going on now?" I asked as Nessa, Mary, Sam and Mike walked in to the room. Mary sat beside me and hugged me.

"is she ok?" Sam asked

"We don't know yet" Ed told them all.

"Ed, come on, please tell me what happened to her? I wanna know what's going on?" I said loudly but trying not to shout.

"The guy that beat her up is her ex husband…" Delinda began.  
  
"DELINDA!" Ed shouted

"He has a right to know Dad, he cares about her just as much as we do, he deserves to know" Delinda told her Dad. He looked at her as if to say continue so she did "she was with him a year and a half before they married. He was like Prince Charming before the wedding but two months after he began to beat her. It carried on like that for about 4 years, over the smallest of things, food not being cooked right, or a towel being out of place. She got pregnant and didn't tell him till she was showing so he accused her of cheating, beat her in to a comma for three weeks. we tired to tell her not to go back but she was afraid of him so she went back, he hit her one day and she couldn't take it anymore so she stabbed him, she went to court and she got off with self defence, he got six months in prison. Its been a year since the court date. He was getting his revenge" Delinda finished

"Why didn't you do him over?" I asked Ed annoyed.

"It wasn't that simple" Ed said looking up at me angrily.  
  
"She doesn't seem like the kind of person that would stand for that kind of thing" Nessa said.

"She isn't now" Jillian said.

"Why didn't she just tell me?" I asked. This was so messed up I didn't understand what was going on it felt like a bad dream.

"It's a pride thing" Ed said "she doesn't want anyone to think they can walk all over her. Kyle was her weak spot; she was vulnerable when she was with him. He made her weak. If you mentioned his name to her she freezes, she doesn't know what to do. She doesn't want anyone to know that someone had that kind of power over her" Ed explained.

A doctor came in holding a clip board. We all stood up from where we were sat to hear the news.

"She's stable" he announced "got a few broken ribs, and just cuts and bruises, but no permanent damage. She's sleeping at the moment you will be able to see her shortly" he told us.

"Thank god" Jillian sighed hugging Ed.

"when can she come home?" Delinda asked

"We will see how she feels when she wakes up" the Doctor told us.

"Thank you Evan" Ed said shaking the doctor's hand.

"Any time Ed" Evan said"and I'd advice you to call the cops"

"it'll be taken care of" Ed assured him.


	10. Needle In A Hay Stack

**Danny's P.O.V **

Things were so messed up. The girl I was in love with had been beat up by her ex husband…which I never knew she had. Wait a second did I just say IN LOVE? I asked myself.

In don't know why but I looked around the room to make sure no one had heard me although I had only thought it.

I WAS in love with her, too bad I'd only just realised it. I got up and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" Ed asked grabbing my arm to stop me from leaving the room.

"I need to be alone" I lied to him. I was going to find the bastard that did this to her. He deserved to pay for what he did and the longer we waited here, the more time he had to run.

"Find him" Ed sternly told me but quietly so no one else could hear him. "I will meet you back at the hotel in 20 minutes"

**Stacey's P.O.V**

I heard voices around me but I couldn't make out who they were or where they were. I tried moving my head but it hurt, my eyes felt heavy and my arms felt as if they had lead weights attached. The scary thing it wasn't a new feeling it was an old feeling I knew well and wanted to forget. "Danny" I said faintly. The voices stopped.

"Stacey baby" I opened my eyes. Delinda was stood over me smiling holding my hand. I looked around the room everyone was there Jillian, Mike, Sam, Mary, and Nessa.

"Where's Danny?" I asked.

"He wanted to be alone" Delinda said.

"And Ed?"

"He's gone back to the casino" she told me.

"You're such a shity liar" I said sitting up in my bed. I winced in pain.

"Take it easy" Jillian said running to my side.

"No I won't take it easy. They've gone to find Kyle haven't they?" I asked starring Delinda dead in the eye.

"They wouldn't stop to listen to any of us" Mary told me.

"If they find Kyle…" I began climbing out of the bed.

"Where you goin?" Delinda interrupted me

"I'm going to find Danny before he finds Kyle" I explained picking up my blooded clothes that were folded and placed on the cabinet beside my bed.

"I bought you some clean clothes down" Delinda told me handing me a bag.

"You're in no state to go anywhere" Jillian told me.

"I'm fine. He's done a lot worse" I told her "and we need to warn Kay"

**Danny's P.O.V **

Why didn't she just tell me all this before? I could have helped her, I don't know how but I could of. Maybe if she had told me his name I would have noticed his name on the guest list and stopped him from even coming here. It was to late anyway the damage was done.

I was screaming orders at the team in the surveillance room I'd been at the hospital for almost and hour and a half he'd had plenty of time to escape. Ed had called as soon as we got to the hospital to tell them to look for him but no one had seen him.

Ed walked in the room but I didn't feel any better. "Is he stupid enough to go to his fiancé's room?" I asked quickly not giving Ed much time to breathe let alone start asking questions.

"I don't know but check it anyway" he told me

"We've checked it but no one has seen her or him since this he left Stacey's room"

"It's needle in a hay stack. He could have gone anywhere by now. Call airports, bus stations, car hire places" Ed commanded me.

"You think it was all an act to get to her?" I asked as Ed stood besides me in front of all the screens.

"Yeah I do" Ed said scanning the screens for anything that remotely resembled Kyle or Kay.

"Mr Deline?" Me and Ed turned around to see Ian Time (Head of The Montecito Guards) standing in the entrance to the surveillance room. "We have got Miss Berry in custody I think you should talk to her"


	11. Kay's Story

**Stacey's P.O.V**

I had asked everyone to leave the room so I could change in to the clean clothes Delinda had bought me. I was just putting my top on being careful to not strain my ribs. I managed to just as someone knocked on the hospital room door.

"Come in" I called just pulling my top down properly. The door opened and Danny appeared.

"Hey" he said softly

"Hi" I replied turning my head away from him. I don't know why but I was ashamed of all of this. I knew deep down it wasn't my fault yet I was still ashamed of it all.

"How you feeling?" he asked me still standing in the open door way.

"As well as can be expected. Glad you're here and not searching for Kyle!" I told him. He walked further in to the room and closed the door behind him.

"We can't find him" Danny said sitting on the edge of the bed.

"And Kay?" I asked

"She's in custody back at the casino" he said.

I turned to look at him confused "custody why?"

"You need to come see her" he told me "she can explain everything to you" he added standing up.

"Let's go see her then" I said ushering him to lead the way.

"She can wait, I wanna talk to you first" he began taking my hand in his. "Mike told me the first name you said was mine when you woke up, any reason for that?"

"When Kyle knocked on my door I thought it was you coming back to apologise. When he was hitting me I blocked it out. I was just thinking about all the fun times we've had together. I knew I had to survive and fight back so I could spend more time with you" I explained not breaking eye contact once "or it could be the fact that your voice was the last voice I heard" I added less seriously

"Oh is that right?" Danny asked smiling at me and moving closer to my lips. We kissed and it was just like I remembered it in the airport the first time we met.

"of all the opportunities we've had you choose to kiss me now?" I asked him coming out of the kiss.

"When I saw you lying on the floor and the state you were in. I knew if you didn't make it through and for a second there I didn't think you were going to my only regret would have been not telling you exactly how I feel and not kissing you one last time"

"And how exactly do you feel?" I asked him intrigued to know his answer. He kissed me again then we heard Mike clear his throat to get our attention.

"Er…sorry to interrupt but Ed's called he wants us all back at the casino" he told us.

"We're coming" Danny said picking up my bag and leading me out of the hospital room.

**Danny's P.O.V**

I lead Stacey to the interrogation room that Kay was being held in. I opened the door and Stacey went in.

Kay was sat at the table teary eyed and smoking. "Oh god what he's done to you?" she asked seeing Stacey's bruised and swollen face. "I swear I had no idea this was his intention he said you owed him money and he would give me some if I helped him" Kay sobbed.

"Slow down darling slow down" Ed told her stood in a corner of the room "from the beginning please" Ed said as Stacey sat at the table in front of Kay.

"Me and Kyle aren't here to get married I'm a friend of his sister-in-law. His brother set us up on a blind date. We got along and went on a few more dates. On our fifth or sixth date he told me he had an ex girlfriend who owed him $30,000 and she'd moved to Las Vegas.

    He asked me if I wanted to come to Las Vegas to get the money back and help him spend it. So we booked flights. I didn't know he'd put us down for the wedding party thing. He told me on the plane that he loved me and wanted to marry me and had booked us to get married. I said yes I know it was soon but he was a nice guy. Anyway a week before we were due to fly he told me he'd spoke to you and you had the money ready for him." Kay explained everything.

"He always was a convincing liar" Stacey agreed with her.

"When you ran out of the club I knew there was more to it than money your expression told me that so I asked him about it. He flew off the handle and smashed up the hotel room. I haven't seen him since" Kay finished

"He'll be in a hospital" Stacey said standing up slowly holding her right side "I gave him a good beating and through the big vase at him hit him on the head cut him pretty bad. There's no way he could stop it bleeding without getting stitches" She gave us the information we had needed for the past two hours. I guess she knew when a cut was bad enough for stitches or not cause she had probably had hundreds.

"Do you wanna press charges against her?" Ed asked walking over to me and Stacey.

"No. I believe her, let her go" Stacey told Ed looking at Kay who was sat sobbing in to her own hands.

"You sure?" I asked. Stacey just nodded her head obviously in pain. "You ok?" I asked her concerned.

"Yeah just gone a little light headed that's all" Stacey told us.

"Danny take her to her room, then get back here so we can find this guy" Ed said as if Stacey wasn't stood beside him.

"No I'm ok I don't need to go to my room. I wanna watch what you two are doing" She said suspiciously

"We're not going to hurt him" Ed reassured her patting her on the arm.

**Stacey's P.O.V**

Ed was a crap liar just like Delinda. "I don't trust you though" she told him.

"I don't get you" Danny began I took my attention from Ed to Danny. He shook his head and went to say something changed his mind, sighed then left the room. I followed him.

"Danny wait" I said trying to catch up with him but trying not to run it hurt to walk let alone run.

He stopped and turned around he had a furious look on his face and it scared me "have you looked in the mirror since you woke up?" he bellowed.

"Yes I have" I said calmly not liking the look in his eyes.

He wasn't close enough to strike me. I was kinda scared that he was going to although I knew him better than that. But I guess I thought that about Kyle once upon a time and look where I am now. I suppose it was the price I paid for being with Kyle. There was always going to be a fear of a man hitting me.

"OBVIOUSLY NOT CLOSE ENOUGH!" he shouted in the echoing corridor. "HE'S TOTALLY MESSED YOU UP AND NOT JUST PHYSICALLY. YOU WERE SCARED TO DATE ME CAUSE YOU DIDN'T WANT TO TELL ME ABOUT HIM. GOD HAVE YOU EVEN COMPREHENDED WHAT'S GOING ON HERE? HE CAME HER TO DO THIS TO YOU MAYBE EVEN KILL YOU. YET YOU STILL DON'T WANT US TO FIND HIM AND MAKE HIM PAY FOR WHAT HE DID."

"I KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON HERE OH TO WELL. YOUR NOT THE FIRST GUY TO WANNA PUNCH HIS LIGHTS OUT CAUSE OF WHAT HE DID TO ME, BUT I SAW WHAT HE DID TO THAT OTHER GUY AND I DON'T WANT THAT TO HAPPEN TO YOU" I screamed back. I could see Ed stood in the door way to the interrogation room in the corner of my eye.

"I'm finding him whether you want me to or not for my own satisfaction" he told me still angry but not shouting.

"And then what Danny? What happens when you find him?" I asked him tears filling my eyes.

"I don't know what then" He answered honestly.

"Please think about this. If you hit him he'll press charges then he's won anyway. If you find him hand him over to the cops. He'll go down it will be a better punishment, god pay some guys inside to beat him up once a week or something…just please do this right" I pleaded.


	12. Desert Adventure

**Danny's P.O.V**

It was getting dark the sunset was always amazing in Las Vegas. The sky was always a gorgeous red colour with the a few clouds in the distance. I remembered a date I had been on with Stacey. We had drove to the middle of no where and just watched the sunset together, it was one of the best nights we'd had together.

"Danny what are you gonna do?" Stacey asked. We had found Kyle. Stacey was right he was at a hospital getting stitches. We had taken him (kidnapped if you wanna get technical). He was sat in the back of Mike's jeep (that I had borrowed for its blacked out windows) with Ed. He was tied up and gagged although he was doing a lot of mumbling protesting.

"I'm gonna give him what he deserves" I clarified keeping my eyes on the road although there was nothing but endless desert to look at.

"Ed please talk some sense in to him" Stacey asked turning around to look at Ed.

"I can't he's his own man" Ed told her agreeing with what I was doing.

I turned off the road throwing up sand as the car went off road. I drove for about ¾'s of a mile off the road and stopped. I got out of the car Stacey followed me. I opened the back door and pulled Kyle out by his hair dropping him hard to the floor. Ed got out and joined me and Stacey on the right side of the car.

"GET UP" I shouted at Kyle he got to his knees. "Move away from the car" he stumbled on his knees a few feet away from the car and stopped.

**Stacey's P.O.V**

Danny pulled the tape off the gag that was in Kyle's mouth. I was so scared. I didn't know what Danny was going to do and I didn't want to find out.

"You got something to say to her?" Danny asked aggressively taking Kyle's chin and turning his head to face me.

"I got nothing to say to that bitch" Kyle replied through gritted teeth. Danny took his hand off his chin and punched him in the face twice.

"DANNY STOP!" I yelled "please." Kyle pulled his head back up laughing at Danny. "This is fun to him Danny. Your just giving him what he wants"

"I'll show him fun" Danny said walking around the car and going in to the glove box on the passenger side. He walked back round the car holding a gun.

"Danny no" I said stepping in front of him "he isn't worth it". He walked round me and placed the gun to Kyle's head."Still having fun?" Ed asked him

"See I learnt this little dessert adventure from a good friend of mine Ed there. But he doesn't pull the trigger the police drive across the desert and save your sorry ass but not in my story" Danny added pushing the gun further in to Kyle's head. 

"I'm sorry please don't please don't shot me" Kyle pleaded. He actually looked scared I was with him six years and not once had I seen him scared.

"Oh now you wanna say something?" Ed asked "so what do you want to say to her?"

"I'm sorry, Stacey I'm sorry for everything" Kyle said. I couldn't believe he caved in that easy, if all it took was a gun to his head I would have done it ages ago.

"Danny he apologised it's over let's call the cops or just leave him out here tied up or something just please don't pull that trigger. You become him if you do" I said.

"He doesn't deserve to live" Danny said before pulling the trigger.

"NO" I screamed. Nothing happened; he was till in one piece his brains weren't all over the desert floor. Kyle fell from his knees on to his side crying.

"It's not loaded" Danny said before kicking Kyle in the stomach.

I heard sirens I looked behind me and there was three police cars coming towards us.

"I phoned them at the hospital" Ed told me when I looked at him confused.


	13. Las Vegas Wedding ending 1

**AUTHOR NOTE: This is the first ending of two I couldn't decide how I wanted it to end so I'm leaving up it to you the readers to decide how Stacey and Danny end up. Hope you enjoyed the story thank you for reading. Stacey.  PLEASE REVIEW**

**Danny's P.O.V**

It was Sunday, the last day of the worse weekend of my life. I went on to the casino floor at 9 am. People were rushing around to get the wedding arrangements ready. I saw Mary looking stressed on her phone. Mike, Nessa, Sam, Delinda, Ed and Stacey were all stood by her listening in on her conversation.

Stacey still looked gorgeous even though she was covered in bruises. She refused to rest so she was back at work. I walked over to the gang.

"What's going on?" I asked

"Mary's trying to find a couple to fill Kyle and Kay's place. She reckons it will look bad if there are 49 couples and not 50" Mike explained to me as Mary walked over looking stressed.

"I can't find anyone" Mary said "no one will even fake it"

"I've got an idea" I told her walking over to Stacey "Marry me?" I asked taking her hand.

"What?" she asked

"What!" Ed nearly shouted.

"Marry me?" I repeated "we can get a divorce in a month of something" I added

"Why get divorced when we can be married?" she asked placing her arms around my neck and kissing me. The rest of the gang clapped.

The rest of the day was one hell of a rush but it finally arrived.

"You sure you wanna do this?" Mike asked fixing my bow tie in Ed's office.

"The scary thing is I am 110% sure I wanna do this. I love her Mike. I wanna be with her and now everything is out there I don't see why not" I said smiling.

**Stacey's P.O.V**

I was stood in the middle of Mystique. Delinda, Mary, Sam and Nessa were all stood admiring the dress Mary had managed to get me at the last minute.

"You look amazing" Nessa told me

"except for the bruises yeah" I said.

"Danny is a lucky man" Mary said

"Are you certain this is what you want?" Delinda asked

"I love him babe. I thought Kyle was the one for me and he was for a while, most people don't get a second chance at love but I got it and I don't see why I should wait around. He's an amazing guy and I wanna be with him so why not marry him?"

**Danny's P.O.V**

"I now pronounce you man and wife you may kiss your brides" Hugh Heffner announced. All of the couples kissed I kissed my bride and I knew from that moment on we were going to be together forever.


	14. Leaving Las Vegas ending 2

**AUTHOR NOTE: This is the second ending of two I couldn't decide how I wanted it to end so I'm leaving it up to you the readers to decide how Stacey and Danny end up. Hope you enjoyed the story thank you for reading. Stacey.  PLEASE REVIEW. **

****

**Stacey's P.O.V**

"NO" I screamed. Nothing happened; he was till in one piece his brains weren't all over the desert floor. Kyle fell from his knees on to his side crying.

"It's not loaded" Danny said before kicking Kyle in the stomach.

I heard sirens I looked behind me and there was three police cars coming towards us.

"I phoned them at the hospital" Ed told me when I looked at him confused.

Danny turned to hug me I backed away I didn't want him to touch me.

**Danny's P.O.V**

"Morning" Ed said as I entered his office the next day.

"Hey" I replied taking a seat at his desk. "how is she?" I asked

"Er…she er…she left Danny" Ed told me

"What?" I asked shooting forward in my chair.

"She left Vegas early this morning. She's going to L.A to stay with a friend" Ed explained. "She left this note for you" he handed me a white envelope with my name written on the front. "I'll leave you alone" he said getting up from his desk and leaving the room.

I ripped the envelope open and unfolded the letter.

_Dear Danny,_

_I'm so sorry I haven't said goodbye in person but it was hard enough leaving without saying goodbye to you too. _

_I'm sorry about everything that's happened over these past few days and I wish I could take it all back._

_I'm sure Ed has told you that I'm going to stay with friends in L.A but what I didn't tell him is that I'm not coming back to Vegas._

_The whole Kyle thing is out there now so I might as well tell you the rest. I know Delinda told you that I got pregnant what she didn't tell you or doesn't know is I got pregnant again a couple months after. I left Kyle I ran away. I managed to stay hidden from him for just over a year. I had the baby and when I knew Kyle had found me I left him with a friend of mine, but I always promised I would go back for him. I want my baby back Danny. Thanks to you I finally think Kyle is going to leave me alone. I can get on with my life now with my baby boy. Who is ironically called Danny. Thank you I will forever be grateful. _

_I know it's not the right way to tell you this but I love you._

_I'm so sorry for doing this and I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me one day. _

_I will never forget you. _

_All my love always _

_Stacey_


End file.
